Is it too late?
by JELLY BEANNIE
Summary: oh ... just another story between sunako and kyohei .. sunakyo
1. Chapter 1

YAMATO NADESHIKO SHICHI HENGE FANFICTION:

Is it too Late?

"Nakahara, Oii" the radiant creature called.

Why is it that I need to go with him? Oh yeah right, they took Hiroshi as a hostage [curse you damn Takenaga! o]

"I don't wanna go" I refused. He's staring at me like, you know ... bright-like?

"Come on Nakahara ... I'm starving to death!" he complained as he drew closer.

As if I care! This stupid food-mind moron! Does he even consider my situation? He knows I don't like radiant creatures, but yet he's moving closer! "Arggh ..." I groaned. Oh goddess of darkness, save me!

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" he whined like a four years old brat.

"Okay, I'm coming!" I shouted. Why do I need to do this? I don't like him! I don't like the light! I hate everything except darkness! GAH!

Soon I found myself walking towards the shopping district. People ... Arggh, I can't stand them! Children ... maybe they're acceptable. Cute guys ... totally stupid! I don't have any interest in such thing!

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" an old man said when we collide. I gave him the Back-off-you-punk glare, it's obvious that he got scared ... good for me. Now everybody's staring at me and started murmuring stuffs, I just hate being out here! But suddenly ...

"If you people aren't busy enough to be able to talk useless crap right now, then please leave" the blond with me said.

I didn't ask him too. I mean, I'm used to those eyes looking at me with disgust. I'm not a weak person, I can take care of myself.

I stayed silent as I walk behind him. "You alright Nakahara?" he asked. I just gave him a nod for a response. But maybe his actually nice, I said to myself. "Great! Now let's eat!" He shouted. Okay ... he's definitely not nice.

"Where do you wanna eat?" I asked him.

He points to an expensive french restuarant.

"Gah! We don't have enough budget for that!" I shrieked.

"Oh come on ... we're on a date, right?" he said as he pout.

Date? Isn't this one of your totally evil scheme? I sigh, I need to continue ... I gotta fight it! Remember I'm doing this for Hiroshi, for my beloved Hiroshi.

"Fine ..." I give up. I'll really crush you to pieces you stupid radiant creature! You just wait ... I groaned once again.

"Hey ..." he called.

"What!" I answered.

"No chibified form ..." he murmured.

I just sigh ... This is hard! But as soon as we step inside the restaurant, people started causing a commotion.

"Kyaaa! He's so hot" they shouted.

"People doesn't have any taste" we both murmured in unison. Realizing that the same thing entered our minds, we both laughed hard.

"Enjoying Nakahara?" he asked.

"Maybe ..." I answered.

He gave a smile, a really handsome smile. I'll definitely melt!

"If you're not with me!" I shouted.

But maybe that move was wrong since his smile faded.

"Radiant –"

"Well it seems like we need to separate now" he said as he passed through me.

Nooo ... don't go ... I was – but too late he disappeared from my sight, just like how my confidence disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Where did he go? I asked myself as I try to search for him between the crowd. Then, I saw it, the shimmering golden blond swaying in the air.

"Radian– TAKANO!" I called. But he didn't turn his head back.

No! Wait! Please! Suddenly a blinding light cause me to be engulfed by darkness then suddenly I felt as if I was pushed by some force.

Huh? Where am I? I wondered as I opened my eyes. It was all white, pure white. I can hear crying voices. "Sunako-chan ... *SOBS*" Naei? Is it Naei? Am I dead? What will I do? Well ... at least I'm peaceful now. But if I'm dead ... why can I see everything? Am I a ghost? Lucky!

But suddenly my hand twitched and my body unconsciously sit back.

"Sunako-chan!" Yuki cried. His eyes were all red, it's really noticeable that he cried all night.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"At the hospital" Naei answered.

"Where's everybody?" I asked.

They stayed silent, but soon Naei and Yuki started crying hard.

"Why!" I asked them, this is seriously confusing.

Suddenly, the door opened and I saw Takenaga and Ranmaru standing there with a bitter-face on. This is freaking me out. Why are they crying? Where is the radiant creature? – That's right! Where is the radiant creature?

"Where's the radiant— I mean Takano?" I asked them.

Naei went close to Takenaga and cried harder. Takenaga's face is normal but, it's obvious that he's trying to keep up his calm appearance.

"What do you remember Sunako-chan?" he asked.

"I was ... searching for Takano" I murmured, "then the light and the force" I added.

"Sunako-chan ... please don't be shocked but ... Kyohei, he ..." he told me as if hesitating to tell me what's happening.

"What happened to him?" I asked them losing my temper. This is seriously annoying!

"He's ... in a coma" he mumbled as he lower his head.

What? Coma? But how?

"Kyohei-kun ... *sobs* save *sniffs* Sunako-chan ... from getting hit by a car" Naei murmured as he clings to Takenaga's shirt.

"He what?" I asked them.

"He saved me? Even though I hurt his feelings ?"I whispered to myself. This is impossible!

"Sunako-chan ..." Yuki called.

"No way ..." I told them.

"Sunako-chan ... don't ..." Naei said as she sobs harder.

"This funny ... the only one who can kill the radiant creature is me ..." I said.

"Sunako-chan!" Naei cried as she races to my location. She hug me tight and "Don't be Sunako-chan" she whispered.

"Stop that ..." I whispered back, because if she continues that, I'll cry ... harder.

That day end like there's no tomorrow. The blond is still asleep peacefully. I'm totally safe but he ...

"I hate feeling guilty" I told myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Pudding" He says, I groan.

I smiled at him, "Here's your _(stupid) _expensive, really rare pudding" I told him, handing out the fluppy pudding that I spent four hours searching for. "Anything else?" I ask.

"No" he mumbled, as he struggle opening the lid. I took his valuable possession, turning the cover a little before gaining a "Clack" sound- bwalah! it's open. "Seems like getting hit by a car decreases your strength" I told him, _a good rare chance for me to end your life_.

He started eating the pudding, "Jon't fweven chink bwout kwiwing mwe! (don't even think about killing me!)" he maunder.

"I'm not the kind of person who kills people without a fight" I told him, _well ... I guess so._

"Gwood (Good)" he says, "Pwass thwa twowel (pass the towel)" he demand.

If you're wondering why I'm doing this, well ...

* * *

_"Please wake up" I cried. I took his hand on mine, grabbing it near my chest. _

_"Wake up ... Kyohei" I sobbed, "Anything ... I'll do anything for you" _

_"Tempura, pudding, my chores, you'll do it?"_

_"Yes ... I'll- wait a minute! What the?" I swayed my attention to the face of my FRENEMY, revealing the annoying grin._

_"A promise is a promise" he smirked._

* * *

And that's how it turns out like this. I sigh, what am I thinking saying those stuffs!

"Sunako-chan!" Noi called, as soon as she enters the room with his, OOH-LOVEY-DOVEY boyfriend. I quickly dash towards my only savior, "NOI!" I cried, clinging to her knee-length pink ruffle dress. She pats my head, and smiled.

"How are you doing, Kyohei?" She ask the boy, lying on the bed.

"Good, Gorilla"

"Who are you calling Gorilla?" Noi ask, obviously pissed off.

"Y.O.U" the blond retorted. I sigh, _here it goes_.

I heard Takenaga chuckle at the sight, Noi is mercilessly beating Kyohei.

"I'm an injured person!" he cried.

"And I'm a woman with injured heart!" she says, before hitting Kyohei with her black satin bag.

"Should I stop them?" I ask the jet black. His eyes are saying ... ARE-YOU-SERIOUS-YOU-WANNA-STOP-THEM with the THIS-IS-SO-FUNNY expression.

"Guess I'm not stopping them ..." I muttered.

"Nakahara!" the radiant-creature called.

"!" he repeated, with desperation.

I run towards them and hold Noi out. "Injured" I told her.

Noi quickly stop, fixing her hair.

"Lesson, never mess up with Noi" he muttered under his breath.

Maybe this day isn't the worse :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I stare at the blond in front of me, "Stupid Noi ..." he muttered.

I started giggling, _So pitiful ... _"Oh come on, radiant creature ... it's not that bad" I told him.

"HAHAHA, riight. If you're not the one getting hit by a bag, making you're wounds open up and sting in pain again" he lash out.

"Well ... I had a good time" I murmur.

"What?-"

"Nothing"

For a moment there, the room was again in silence. The guilt started gushing back to me; _it's my fault that he's bedridden._

"It's not-" he whispers.

"Huh?"

"I said it's not your fault, idiot" he shouted. I stare at him in awe before cracking a smile.

"Thanks" I told him.

"What?"

"Nothing" I hum.

* * *

(Kyohei)

I stare at the dark girl beside me; a small, fragile smile escape my lips.

"It's really unbelievable that you can stand being beside me" I told her. Her face suddenly turn white and blue, seems like reality just hit her- BIG TIME.

"UUGH ..." she grumble.

"Sorry" I apologize.

"For what?" she ask.

"If I didn't left you, this wouldn't happened in the first place" I told her.

I almost jump from the shock when she grab my arms, pulling her face closer to mine; her face is showing desperation and worry at the same time.

"It's not" she lowered her head, "It was mine. If I didn't blurt out those stupid stuffs- you wouldn't get mad" she grouse.

_She's been guilty all this time, she's ... blaming herself. _Without thinking, I grab her closer- pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry" I muttered. She's about to struggle when I squeeze her tighter, soon ... she relaxed to my touch and let her head rest on my shoulder. I felt a damp warmness falling on my shoulder.

"So sorry" she whispers. I hold her closer, and closer. _Don't blame yourself, Nakahara_.

* * *

(Takenaga)

I stare at the couple hugging each other (Well, couple in my point of view).

"This will be troublesome ..." I told Noi, who's standing beside me.

"Yeah" she agrees.

"How can Sunako-chan stand it, if she found out that Kyohei's no longer allowed to walk on his own" I said, with hints of sadness.

* * *

**WOOH .. chapter 4 is out :) I love sad stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Uwaah ... Kyohei is still hospitalized!" the girls cried. I stare at the window beside me, _Does school always seems so long?_

"Nakahara!" the teacher called. I jolt up from my DAY DREAMING, "answer this" he says. I stare at the board, it's pissing me off how the board stares back at me-_An electric drill has a measured sound level of 66 dB. What is the intensity of this sound in W/m2? _Hmmmm ...

"Ah ... Hmmm ... Yeah that's it! ... wait ... hmmm ..."

"The question is waiting to be answered" he remind me.

"Sound Intensity 0.00000398107 W/m2 ?" I told him. He nod, "correct" he says.

Don't ask me how I did that, I just ... Well, it's just a guess. The home room continued for a long, long time; then finally, the end bell! I quickly push my seat back and started running. _Gotta see the radiant creature!_

* * *

(Kyohei)

Right now, I'm sulking; well ... to think that I can't walk anymore. _Anytime now ..._ I told myself, _she'll reach the hospital then start retelling what happened at school._

"Anytime now ..." Shit! Since when did I?

"Radiant creature!" She's here! I rub my face, gotta smile :)

"Yo! Nakahara" I greeted her. She was smiling like a freak.

"Dead body on the way?" I ask her.

"No! the biology class was really good though" she says.

"Opening up frogs?" gross...

"Yeah" she smiled.

"Ummm ... Radian- I mean Takano, Uh ... get well soon"

Huh? Am I hearing things?

"Not me ... I mean, the girls at school" she covers up. I crack a smile, "Yeah sure" I hum.

"What?"

"Nothing ..." I grin. Then suddenly,

"Kyohei! when will you tell Sunako-chan about it?" Takenaga shouted, barging inside.

I swayed my attention to the girl revealing a shock face ...

"Truth about what?" Both Takenaga and I flinch.

"Nothing really" I told her.

"Radiant creature"

I stayed silent.

"Takano"

I still keep my mouth shut.

"Kyohei!"

I sigh, "I - can no longer walk on my own" I told her. She was shock, no ... more of - _GUILT_.

"You ... can't what?"

* * *

**:) RANDOMNESS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

(Kyohei; hospital)

"You ... can't what?" the same words echoed through my ears. Damn Takenaga! I already told him to be careful around Nakahara. I stare at the window next to me ... _I wonder what's she's doing._

* * *

_"You ... can't what?" she sounded like the whole world collapsed right in front of her. "It's my fault ... my-"_

_"It's not!" I shouted, "I was careless ... that's all" I told her._

_"No ... this is my-"_

_"Just shut it! This isn't making me feel better" I yelled. I was shocked when I saw her; it's like she's about to cry._

_"Nakahara" I called, softly._

_"So sorry, I think I need to go home for a while" she said, as she slams the door behind her._

* * *

"Kyohei" Takenaga called. I turn around, revealing a stiff-faced Takenaga.

"Yo" I greeted, short and simple. I'm still kinda mad at him, you know.

"I'm so sorry about earlier" he says.

"It's fine, she's gonna find out sooner or later" I told him.

He lowered his head, "Thanks men" I told him, not looking at his face.

"Yeah, come home soon ... BLONDIE" he smirk, which I answered with my usual trademark grin.

"Sure ... NERD"

* * *

(Sunako; at the house)

I keep on staring above, I hate my ceiling so much; I prefer black than beige. _Don't run away from the problem_ ... I wonder why I remembered what he told me back then. He was right, I was only running away ... using darkness to cover up and hide- Why can't I be like him? I mean, full of light or something. Then there it was, the idea hit me ...

"I ... can, it's just that I never tried" I murmured. I rolled down my bed, gaining a "THUMP,"

"shit!" I curse, gotta practice landing. I took out my black jacket, with a skull design on its back then quickly run outside.

_Wait for me ... Kyohei Takano._

* * *

**CLIFF-HANGER?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I'm panting hard when I reach the hospital. There's something I need to tell him, something that only I can do. I run up the stairs ... it's dark.

Then there it was ... _his room_. I was never happier in my life seeing his room still lighten, he's still awake!

"Kyo ... Kyohei!" I called, shouting. He turn around, he's smiling.

"I ... there's something I ... Well, I ... you see" Why can't I say it! "I know it's too late but ... always make a mess every time I'm near you" I told him.

"Yeah, pretty much in the color of red" he smirk.

"Well, yeah. But I, even though I always bring trouble to everyone- I ... wanna ... wanna ... stay with you guys!" I exclaim, I feel like I can die of embarrassment now but, I still have something to say. "And I just realized that I ... I love ... love ... shrimp tempura!-" Argh! that's not it!

"I feel the same way" he says.

"It's not-" _Is it too late already?_

"I feel the same way towards you" he smiles. I felt tears running down my cheeks, it was salty.

"But you-"

"I can no longer walk but- are you ok with marrying a wimpy guy like me?" he ask, chuckling.

And with that, I jump over him ... grabbing him by his neck, giving him a tight hug.

"I do" I cried, I keep on repeating the same words again and again. _I love you too ... _I chant, deep inside my head.

"Oh ... not too hard Nakahara" he mock, but I keep on bawling like a 3 year old kid.

"Hey ... and I also love shrimp tempura" he says.

"Yeah, We'll be having that for dinner tomorrow" I told him.

"But I'm still here tomorrow!" he whine.

"Too bad" I laugh.

* * *

(The next day; kyohei)

"Kyohei~" Noi called.

"What?" I grunt.

"Will you marry a wimpy guy like me, huh!" she scoff. I glared at Sunako for spilling the beans, but soon smiled gently.

"Yeah ... I'm a wimp" I told Noi.

"My wimp ..." Sunako grin.

I grin with Sunako,

"Nothing's too late if we take actions ..." I said.

"Yeah ... nothing's too late" Sunako agreed.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Noi ask. We both smiled.

"You two are so unfair!" Noi cried in frustration.

"Yeah" we answered in unison.

_I LOVE YOU ..._

* * *

**END !**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**:) Thank you for sticking up with my laziness, I took a lot of time finishing this. Well, I got school projects, homeworks and stuffs; and for that I'm so sorry! There is actually a sequel to this story "FAMILY AFFAIRS" :D the sequel's setting is 9 years after the certain incident. Hope that you'll support my upcoming works!**

**And again, thanks for all the readers.**

**~UniqueFun**


End file.
